Professor Paradox
This article is about the time traveler named Paradox. For the episode with the same name, see Paradox (episode). Professor Paradox is a time traveling professor who can travel anywhere in space or time and within reason. While he forgot his true name from centuries being trapped in seperate reality, he took the name "Professor Paradox" after taking a liking to being referred to such. Ben 10: Alien Force Having discovered special properties in quartz crystals, Paradox received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. But a slight miscalculation (that caused the professor to turn timeless) and an explosion accidentally caused by his panicked assistant Hugo (the reason for the experiment going wrong - turning Hugo into a extra-dimensional creature), threw Paradox into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained sanity. He soon had complete understanding of the space-time continuum. He used his understanding to travel across time, making different parts of history better for others. At one point in the distant future, he worked with Ben Tennyson to save the entire universe. (Forge of Creation) Paradox soon learns that the accident sent an extra-dimensional creature fifty years from the time of the experiment. He traveled to the Alien Force timeline to stop it, meeting Ben's younger self. After a few fights with the creature, Ben told Paradox to take them all back to the accident, where it is discovered that Hugo was the creature. He was frightened and confused, but turning everything to dust. By preventing Hugo from being sucked into the event horizon, it negated his time-accelerating existence. After returning to Ben's present, Paradox was stoked that he didn't see it in the first place. He took an older Hugo to a behind-the-scenes look at eternity. He left the trio one last gift, Kevin's regressed car, factory new from 1976. But a note warns him that if the car comes in contact with anything from that era, it would explode like antimatter. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that the note that Paradox left Kevin was merely a joke. He then later appears in the two part season 2 finale War of the Worlds meeting Azmuth to take him away from the Highbreed invasion and goes to assist Ben in fighting the Highbreed. In this he seems to be able to stop time, as his watch flashed and he just zapped past a bunch of DNAliens. Paradox is in the Season 3 Episode Time Heals where he tells Gwen that time traveling is for immortal and fools. Later, he informs the time travelling Gwen of what her actions have caused. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Paradox appears in the episode of Ultimate Aggregor by giving advice to Kevin. He also divided the Map of Infinity into four pieces in the past. He also created Perplexhahedron to hide the final piece of the map from those who would misuse its power.. He is set to appear in the episode The Forge of Creation, having the key to stop Aggregor from tapping into the power of Alien X. Apearances Alien force *Paradox *''War of the Worlds:Part 1 / War of the Worlds:Part 2'' *''Time Heals'' Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Aggregor *The Forge of Creation 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' Paradox appears in the Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks video game. He first appears during the alien invasion telling Ben that now is not the time to use Alien X. After Azmuth's visit to Ben, Paradox returns and rewinds time to the point before the alien invasion. Paradox even helps Ben escape from Ghostfreak's planet. After Ben defeated Vilgax and Psyphon steals the energy core to power up the Null Void Projector, Paradox appears and tells Ben that now is the time to use Alien X. 'Personality' Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotype scientist, with talk requiring higher knowledge to understand completely. In his first appearance, Ben (as Swampfire) tried to capture Paradox (not knowing whether he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. Ben asks how does he do that and the calm Paradox just said: "It's called walking". He really likes gumballs possibly because they virtually don't age. He also has a habit of getting events that haven't happened yet (from the perspective of the viewer and those he's talking to) and those that have (from his perspective) mixed up, due to his travels through time. His calm personality also makes it difficult to tell when he's joking or not, such as telling Kevin that if his replacement car (factory new from the past) comes in contact with anything else from the same year it'll explode like antimatter. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to his entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him fast travel anywhere or when he wants, within reason. He is able to regress a person's age but seems incapable of doing it on something mechanical, instead having to pull it physically out of the past (he jokes that doing so will cause the object to explode if touched by something from the same year). He can also manipulate his personal time to make it appear as if he is moving (to everyone else's perspective) at superhuman speeds, but is actually just manipulating time around him and is still moving (in his perspective) at a normal velocity. He can channel his abilities through an old pocket watch that he carries around. His time travel powers have left him agelessly immortal. Trivia * Azmuth calls Paradox by the name Time-walker. * It is possible that Paradox is supposed to be a parody of or is inspired by The Doctor of the british televison show Doctor Who, as they have similar traits, for instance, their dislike of guns. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed this is the case. * He said he got bored with being insane so he decided to go sane and learn. * The title Paradox or sometimes "Professor Paradox", was given to him by Gwen when they first meet (by the trio's respective). After an eternity alone, he had forgotten his own name. Gwen came up with the name because his experiment was listed as the Paradox Project. The file with the information censored every aspect of the professor's personal life, name included. * He himself causes many paradoxes. * He seems capable of breaking the fourth wall; most notably when he acknowledged that the commercials were about to begin by saying "We'll come back right over there." and pointing to the location in which they did, indeed, return from the commercials. * The enhanced version of Ben 10: Race Against Time states that Paradox also stopped Eon prior to the events of the film. * Paradox bears a strong resemblence to Devin Levin, Kevin's deceased father. * Paradox seems to talk exactly like Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard from the NCIS series. That is because they are both portrayed by David McCallum. * When Paradox said to Ben that he even joined forces with him to save the universe, it may be reffered to the episodes that set in the 2 part episode "War of the Worlds". It is possbile this may have happen on more than one occasion. * Paradox sometimes describes things in similarity to others. * He's not allowed within 500 lightyears of Cilestialsapiens. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes